


Arāneum (Spider's Web)

by gross_princess



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: /Reader, 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, DDLG, F/M, Omega Verse, XReader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gross_princess/pseuds/gross_princess
Summary: Peter Parker claims his omega, and he must learn how to be a hero to the world, but also his mate.





	Arāneum (Spider's Web)

30 days:  
First time  
Masturbation  
Oral sex  
Clothed or half-dressed  
Fingering  
69  
Long-distance sex (phone, skype, telepathy, etc.)  
Dom/sub  
Bondage  
Against the wall  
In public place  
On the floor  
In a car  
Morning lazy sex  
Outdoors/exposed to the elements (woods, parks, gardens, rain, etc.)  
Water-based sex (shower, bath, pool, etc.)  
In or on a place not a bed (table, desk, counter top, chair, etc.)  
Trying a new position  
With toys  
Vanilla kink  
Rough sex  
Threesome  
voyeurism  
Dirty talk  
Trust kink  
Hurt/Comfort  
Service kink  
Role-playing  
Acting out fantasies  
Whatever pleases you

Peter debated texting her, would she even be up right now? He bit his cheek, pulling up their conversation, typing quickly.

Peter: Hey, wanna come down to see your favorite friend? I miss you, I know it’s been a while..

It was 3 am he was stupid. He stirred in his sheets. Pulling is blanket away from his body. Sweat coated his body, his mouth was dry and all he really wanted was a hug. Aunt May must’ve cut the A/C off, wonderful.  
(Y/N) is typing…

(Y/N): Sure, be down in a sec. 

Peter began to grin as he texted back a smiley face. He was ecstatic she was coming to visit him. He had to apologize for standing up some plans they had together. He was in Berlin, and it really couldn’t be helped. He heard the familiar tap on his window and got up. He pushed it up and a (Y/h/c) female crawled in. His heart fluttered as she looked around his room. He began to smell a sweet perfume waft through the air, his muscles tensing.

“So what’s up?” She tilts her head, sitting herself on his bed. She looked lovely, she was still wearing the outfit her saw her in at school, black leggings and a knitted sweater. He smiled,his mouth beginning to dry.

“I needed to talk to you, well apologize for missing our museum plans. I know you wanted to see the art, but Mr. Stark needed my help with Captain America.” He sits down on the bed, looking at her seriously. She gave him a half smile and leaned forward, wrapping Peter up in a tight hug, 

“It’s fine Peter, all that matters is that you’re back safe, the museum will always be open.” She sighed softly, Peter began to blush furiously. He nuzzled into her neck inhaling deeply, he moaned in exhale. She froze.  
‘Peter wouldn’t..’ She sniffed around her, a deep musk consuming her senses. He had. He had invited his other best friend aside from Ned into his room during a rut. She was utterly confused.

“Peter what’re you-” She gasped as he moved her legs to straddle him. His clothed cock grinding into her over her shorts. He growled.

“Shhh, just hold on.” He lifted one of her legs and begins to shoot webs on the doors and windows.

\- 

“(Y/N), please. You’re the only omega I know, and I know you well, and I thought you might.. What I’m trying to say is I love you, and this isn’t some heat induced confession. I just I could smell you and I please (Y/N).” He whimpers softly, sitting next to you. You look at his state, he was sweating. 

His shirt was off, and he was wearing some shorts. You could see his body, his slender but toned frame, shifting uncomfortably due to the noticeably growing bulge in his shorts. That’s when you feel it at dull ache in your lower half. You glance around the room, the exits were blocked, and he began to smell so very delicious. You nodded.

“I-.. Okay.” You said softly as you planted yourself in his lap. He blinks as if dazed for a moment and quickly leans up to press his lips against yours. His hands are on your hips in a matter of seconds. He grows and sits up straight, Peter pushes your sweater up, over your head and tosses it to the floor. He plants his lips onto your neck, kissing softly as he begins to work your leggings off. 

“Fuck you smell just so--- Omega.” He grunts, nipping at your neck. You whimper desperately, he’s sliding off his shorts. You’re panting

“Alpha!” You moan back,spreading your legs father as he begins to line himself up with your entrance. That was enough to send him over the edge as he pushes into you roughly. He stills inside of you just for a moment before he thrusts, He doesn’t give you any mercy as he bites your neck roughly. 

You moan, wrapping your legs around his waist, pulling at his hair as you arch your back. The pain within you quickly fading away as it was replaced by waves of pleasure. The dull burn between your legs had heated up to a painful need to be filled, had his scene really triggered you?

“Your cunt is so tight omega! So good.. All mine..” He huffs, picking up his pacem he kisses you, his hands sliding across your chest to play with your nipples, he swoops down taking one in his mouth as he continues to pound away at your tight heat. 

All you can do is whimper in reply as you buck your hips against his. He gets the message and snakes his hand down between the two of you and slowly starts to rub your clit. You cry out, his pace picking up as his finger begins to flick up and down. You clench your eyes shut.

“Alpha please! N-need your knot!” You cry out, your eyes opening as you look up at Peter. He couldn’t believe you asked.

He went absolutely insane, his hips snapping at an inhuman pace as you tightened around him. You cry into Peter’s shoulder, biting down harshly on his scent gland. That's when you feel it, the swelling of his knot as he begins to grunt loudly, incoherent words pouring out of his mouth as his knot catches.

He thrusts a few more times, making sure you were completely filled up as he emptied himself. His teeth harshly on your neck, piercing the skin. Your scents begin fuse. You’re trembling as he collapses onto you. He then rolls the both of you over to your sides, and he tentative licks the wound on your neck. You lay dazed, his lips making their way to yours. 

“My Omega.” He closes his eyes, pulling the blanket up around you two. You drift off, knot still in. 

You were awoken by Peter with food, and you asked where Aunt May was. Peter said she had gone out with some friends tonight. It made you feel a whole lot better about not having to explain the horrific noises. He cleaned you up as best as he could when he removed himself, or so it was evident on his shirt which had been cast to the side of the bed. You ate, and he did as well. You threw away the take-out boxes in the trash, and he opened the door for you, ushering you into the bathroom.

“What a gentlemen.” You giggle as he turned the shower head, allowing you to get in as he grabs towels from under the sink. As he steps in he smiles down at you, your hair already wet, reaching for the shampoo. He grabs it first and opens the lid pouring some into his hand, you and him switch places in the water. He begins to massage your scalp and you grab body wash, quickly rubbing it across your body as you recognized the dull ache growing again. You switched places again and again until you have finished your shower tango, successfully clean. 

Peter stepped out first, handing you a towel as you stepped out behind him. He began to dry off and you followed suit. You went back into the bedroom, crawling into Peter’s lap. 

“Peter, can we?” You asked and he bit his lip. He didn’t want May to come home and hear, sure you guys had fucked a bit ag because the time was plausible, but now it was risky. Your place wouldn’t work, and neither of you could think of a safe place. You slid off his lap and he reached for his phone, he stood up and walked out of the room. He shut the door and you lay on the bed slightly confused. Peter returns a good moment later, he sits down.

“I called Mr. Stark. He.. He's gonna help. He’s sending sending Natasha over to pick us up. He’s gonna let us stay at the Avengers tower until my rut passes, and we can explain this to May and your Gran.” He clears his throat and turns around, opening his closet he grabs the duffel bag at the top and begins to pull out some shirts. 

“Run up to your place and pack a bag too babe.”

You followed his instructions, pulling open his windows. Man what did he use to melt the webs? You shook your head and climbed the fire escape back up to your apartment and slid into your room with just your sweater on. You found a bag and packed a couple comfortable outfits, you doubted you’d be clothed most of the time anyway. It really began to set in, you were now mated to Peter Parker, and you were going to stay in the Avenger tower for a heat. It was insane. You slid on some shoes and grabbed your bag, hurrying out of the window and back to Peter. He was sitting on his bed, bag on the floor. He smiled up at you as you walked forward. As soon as you were close enough he stood up, grabbing your hips as he kisses you softly. His phone begins to ring and he pulls away, he answers and then picks up his bag, and yours from the floor. He walks out of his bedroom and you open the door to his apartment.

You walk out of the lobby to see a large black SUV parked in front and a redheaded woman seated in the driver’s seat. Peter opens the door and you get in first, he puts the bags in the back and joins you in the backseat. 

“H-hey.” He stutters, looking at Natasha. You’re clinging to him, due to your heat and unfamiliarity. She smirks and shakes her head, starting the car. 

“Save it for after this week..” She says calmly, navigating the roads. She was a beta, so the pheromones wafting off the couple had little to no effect on her consciousness.

By the time you make it to the tower, Peter’s hands are between your legs and your biting his hoodie to hold back your moans. He pulls away, and Natasha has to pretend like she didn’t just witness that. You walk into the front doors and you both immediately see heads perk up due to the smells, Mr stark is there to guide you both personally to the room where you'll stay.He leads you to the elevator and down three corridors before he comes to a stop. He’s quiet and only places a hand on Peters arm, giving a firm squeeze. 

“Good Luck, kiddo.” He laughs, handing Peter the key before turning and walking away. Peter opens the door and you follow him inside. The apartment is very modern, a small kitchen, open living room and stairs leading up to what you assume was the bedroom. Peter beats you to finding out as he climbs them with impeccable speed. 

“Wow.” He murmurs. It was lovely. It was a large king bed placed in front of the window, you guys were so high up that the view was of a good portion of the area. He giggles, dropping his bag and turns to face you. He presses his lips against yours and begins to lead you to the bed. 

“I can get used to this.” Peter sighed as he slid off your shirt.


End file.
